Poor Ryan Evans
by SummerSplash2000
Summary: This is the untold relationship of Ryan & Sharpay Evans.Ryan's Relationships & how Sharpay enjoys ruining them.How Ryan secretly hates spending so much time with his sister.Last but not least how Sharpay wants to control Ryan's life.I am bad at summaries
1. Sharpay Butting In Part 1

**Disclaimer: I dont own Sharpay, Ryan, Gabby, Troy, HSM. I do own Lara, and any new characters.**

**Authors Note: This is my first fanfic so plz be harsh on whether its bad or good. Also I want to have reveiws!**

**Ryan Evans and His Relationship problem:Sharpay**

**Chapter 1: Sharpay Butting in Part 1**

**From Ryan's Point of view:**

**I walked in to School this morning thinking: I _wonder what me and Lara are going to have for lunch._ I walked out of school today thinking: _Will Sharpay ever get her own life and stay out of mine?_**

**What happened between me and Sharpay you ask? Well I'll tell you, today started out like most days I drive to school with Sharpay, go to my locker which is incidentally right next to Sharpay's, go to my first three classes with Sharpay (English Lit, Biology, and Sewing), now not to get of subject but sewing and chorus are mine and Sharpay's two electives which I wasn't allowed to help pick, anyway after our first elective then we have lunch. Mom INSISTED we share every class because we are so close. But what mom doesn't know is how often Sharpay gets on my nerves. After our first elective we have gym which is my favorite class. But gym isn't my favorite class because I am a very athletic person; gym is my favorite class because it is the only class that I don't share with Sharpay. Don't get we wrong I love my sister but spending 5 days a week in school, then almost every weekend with her can make her seem pretty annoying.**

**Today wasn't like other days though, today my brand new girlfriend wanted to eat lunch with me (she let me know via email this morning), an I hadn't told Sharpay that I wouldn't be eating with her yet. I had planned on telling her on the way to school so that she would have a few hours to calm down, but it's kind of hard to get one word in while she's jamming to Justin Timberlake 247. ALL DAY AND ALL NIGHT she's singing "I thought I told ya, what goes around comes back around." I mean cant she tell that it gets annoying after awhile? Ever Since I told her that I enjoyed acting and that I wanted to join that drama club, she has been trying to make me do silly girl things like go to the mall to pick out make-up and let me tell you I HATE IT. Ok I'm getting a little off subject here, so lunch comes around, me and Sharpay go to the cafeteria and I headed to the table that Lara had saved for us. Sharpay got all snotty like "Where do you think your going?" "I'm going to eat with my girlfriend," I replied. "Why? We eat together every single day, why is today any different," She said shortly. "I already told you sharpy, I'm eating with my girlfriend," I snapped back. (Sometimes she needs things to be repeated more than once for what you say to get through that big hair of hers). "Why don't I invite your little friend to eat with us? What was her name again?" She said with a mischievous smile on her face. "Her name is Lara, but I don't think it's a very good idea that you invite her," I said angrily. But I was too late she was already making her way across the cafeteria to Lara's table. "Your Lara right? I'm Sharpay Evans, you know Ryan's sister, most popular girl in school," Sharpay said with a smile. "Oh yeah I know who you are, weren't you voted best dressed last year for the year book? Ryan never said you two were related, he said you were just friends," Lara said sweetly. After Lara said that I thought: _Wow I never thought Sharpay's smile could be wiped off her face so fast, Kudos to Lara! _But the smile reappeared when she said,"Oh yeah I was voted best dressed the last three years actually but you know I think its not fair to have me win every year there should be some kind of limit or something." "Ok well you've met and chatted so now bu-bye Sharpay," I said as I tried to usher Sharpay away from the table. "NO, NO I want to eat with you guys, I mean she is your new girlfriend. I think I should be able to get to know her a little bit don't you think," She said quickly. I don't mind. Do you Ryan? Lara said sweetly.**

**HSM 3 IN THE MAKING!!! IF U WANT INFO REVEIW & TELL ME!!!**


	2. Sharpay Butting In Part 2

Sharpay Butting in Part 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the bag of cheetos I'm mowing on right now, Te-Hee. See first chapter for real disclaimer.

Authors Note: In the last chapter there was a time when Ryan called Sharpay, Sharpy and I just wanted 2 let every1 know that I did that on purpose because that is what he calls her when he wants to be annoying, idk like sharpy-mini without the mini part…oh and from now on all italicized parts are peoples thoughts.

I wanted to give a shout out to ZacEfronIsHot for my very first review. It was so good that I wanted to get Chapters 2 & 3 up immediately. So here they are yaaaaaaaaay.

Sharpay Butting in Part 2

Ryan's POV

"No not at all, I don't mind, I'm peachy keen with it," I said weakly. "Are you ok Ry?" Lara asked me. "Yeah I'm alright. You two um…stay here and talk, I'm gonna go grab something from the vending machines," I said as I got up from the table. "All right then, hurry back," Sharpay said. As I was walking away I heard Sharpay say, "Ry? That's kind of silly isn't it?" But I never heard Lara's reply cause' I was walking away so fast.

As I was making my way toward the double doors I text messaged my good friend Troy Bolton. (People that have friends outside their own cliques have to have secret ways of communicating.) The conversation via text messages went something like this:

Me: VM's 5 Min

Troy: Y?

Me: Sharpy prob.

Troy: Which ones?

Me: Outside

Troy: C U there in 5

As it turns out when Troy says 5 minutes he actually means 12 so there I was going crazy with being impatient. But by the time he actually, physically got there I was like freaking out and I told him so too. "Where the hell have you been man? I'm like freaking out here!" I said. (told ya:) "Sorry man but me and Zeke were playing dunk the orange and I had to finish," he said honestly. Don't ya just hate it when you're trying to be mad at someone and they are so nice to you? I know it makes me feel like crap. "Fine then, but could you just stop thinking about food and sports for idk like a second and help me with my Sharpay problem?" I said. "Chill dude we'll get this all figured out don't worry," he said and patted me on the shoulder. "Sorry Troy, I'm kind of still freaking out here because my sister is in there right now probably dishing on me with my girlfriend.

Meanwhile… (I'm starting the Lara/Sharpay Part from where Ryan left)

Sharpays POV

"Yeah we have little pet names for each other," Lara Replied. I chuckled, "That is SO cute." '_Someone please shoot me now! How could Ryan pick such a geek for his girlfriend?!' "_I love your skirt," I said._ 'That skirt is hideous!' _ "So heres the deal toots, if you know what's good for you you'll stay away from Ryan," I told her. "Uh…why?" She asked. "Because 1. I have the power to make your social standing drop so fast that you wouldn't have time to blink and 2. I'm his sister and that gives me automatic authority," I said. "You know you sound as protective as an ex-girlfriend right? Lara asked. "Yeah and I own it," I replied. "Whatever I just won't see him anymore," She got up "Did you ever wonder what he thinks about you butting into his personal life?" She asked. Then she walked off.

Ryan's POV

After my talk with Troy we went back to the cafeteria to collect our books before the bell rang, separately of course. When I walked in to the cafeteria I saw Lara get up from the table that her and Sharpay were sitting at and start walking away. I ran and caught up with her. "Lara what's wrong?" I asked her. "Um…nothing, I'll call you tonight ok?" She said. "Alright then, I'll talk to you tonight then," I replied. She said bye then walked away. I ran up to Sharpay and said, "What the hell did you say to Lara, Sharpy?" She smiled and said, "I didn't say anything to your darling girlfriend, now if you would excuse me I have a meeting with the newspaper committee that I just have to attend before our next class. Bu-Bye." She just left me standing there all by myself. For the rest of the day I pretty much ignored Sharpay. Now, instead of riding home with her in you pretty pink convertible, I'm walking home. She tried bribe me to come with her by saying that we would swing by Taco Bell on the way home, but I had to stay strong. So I started walking and then she finally gave up on trying to make me go with her and left.


	3. Wandering & Wondering

Disclaimer: I own nothing except my half eaten M&M cookie. (See Chap 1 for real Disclaimer)

Authors Note 

Heeeeeres threesy

Wandering & Wondering

Ryan's POV

There are two things I've learned from walking:

1. You can review your day and all its contents.

2. Walking makes your feet hurt like hell.

Right now I'm reviewing my day real good! An guess what? I can see that Sharpay is the biggest liar ever to go to school at East High. She totally did say something to Lara I just don't know what that something was. Now I've walked a mile and a half, and gone to Taco Bell. Now I think it's time to walk the last half mile home, considering it's already 6:00.

But truthfully I'm worried about what Lara's gonna say when she calls me tonight. Or if she is even going to call me at all! Hey, maybe she will tell me what Sharpay told her. No I'm such an idiot girls don't tell guys what they talk about with other girls even if what they said was rude or mean. Ok I'm getting all worked up again, gotta calm down. Execute deep breathing exercises…NOW, Breath in, Breath out, Breath in, Breath out. Crap its not working! Execute counting exercises…NOW, 1…2…3…4…5…6…7…8…9…10 pheew, glad that worked. My cell is like ringing off the hook. Whoops! Its not on a hook so I guess its ringing out of its case. Mom calling…Sharpay calling…Mom calling…Sharpay calling…Mom calling…Sharpay calling. Sheesh! Don't they have better things to do like fix up Sharpays hair and make-up? Sharpay has this stupid debutante ball in a week, and since she has no boyfriend I have to be her escort. So they are not really calling because they care about me they are calling because they want to make sure I'll be home in time to get ready for the pre-ball tonight. But until I know what Lara wants to tell me when she calls me I don't know if I want to escort Sharpay to this dumb ball. It's 6:30 now and I'm standing in my driveway. When I got in the house, guess what? No messages from Lara. Mom ushered me into the shower almost as soon as I got in the door. So I got into the shower, and when I came out Mom was waiting with a hair stylist, which is totally unnecessary because I think I can brush my own hair thank you very much. Then me and Sharpay had to practice the Tango for the ball, and I totally was holding my frame perfectly and she kept breaking frame and messing up the foot movements.

Lara did call around 7:00 when we were getting ready to leave. "Ryan?" She asked. "Yeah it's me," I answered. "Ok this might sound weird but at lunch your sister said something to me…" She said quietly. "I knew it! What did she say?" What did she say I questioned her? "She said that I should stay away from you. Or else she would make my social standing drop so fast that I wouldn't have time to blink," she said. "Wow," I said. "Yeah I never thought that your sister would do such a thing. Did you?" She asked. "Actually it's not to surprising, that's typical Sharpay. Yeah…so are you going to listen to her?" I asked. "Ryan! Hurry up! We have to leave!" My mom called to me. "Well…that depends…," she replied. I smiled, "Oh yeah, on what?" "Ok! How many relationships do you think Sharpay ruined for you?" She asked. "Hm…I would have to say she has ruined at least several of them, if not more. So?" "So, wouldn't you like to get back at her? You know give her a taste of her own medicine?" She asked. "Of course I would! But how do ruin the life of someone that has a heart of stone?" I asked. "Well…we would have to soften that heart of stone and then crush it." She replied. Ryan are you coming any time in this century?" My mom yelled. "Ok then, but can we talk about this after school tomorrow cause' my mom is going to freak if I don't go like now," I said hastily. "Oh alright then, I'll have a plan ready tomorrow after school. Oh and don't forget to look sad after you get off the phone with me," she said. I was confused, "why." "Because we have to make Sharpay think that I broke up with you," She said in a 'duh' voice. "Oh ok I've got it, Bye" I replied. "RYAN!!!" "Coming mom!"


	4. Secret Plans & Secret Meetings

Disclaimer: I own nothing except a stuffed frog from Brookfield zoo named frog man.

Authors Note: My first names for this chapter were dumb and my nephew created the first part and I the second.

Secret Plans & Secret Meetings

Sharpay's POV

"Ok I don't get it! Ryan is supposed to be upset that Lara broke up with him…or maybe he never liked her to begin with," I said. "Well I don't know about him never liking Lara, but maybe you should send a girl that he doesn't know that you know, that maybe could get close to him and learn his secrets," My new friend Kimberly replied. "Do you know how stupid that idea sounds Kim," I asked. "Sorry Sharpay it was just a suggestion," she said timidly. "No, no that idea is so stupid that it just might work, I could send a girl that he doesn't know that could get close to him then break up with him when he is hooked on her," I said. Kim smiled, "That idea is really great Sharpay! Your sooo smart!" "I know," I said, "Hey! Maybe you could be the girl that I use! It'll be great!" Kim's smile subsided, "Why do I have to do it? You know how shy I am around guys." "It'll be fine I'll train you and everything," I said. "Fine, but you better be a hell of a good trainer," She answered.

Ryan's POV

So, Lara called my cell this morning at like 5:45 (thankfully it was on vibrate) and said "Hey Ryan can you meet me at the Middle School by 6:15 so we can talk before our classes at East High start?" "Uhhh, I guess," I replied. She kissed into the phone, "See you then." See I bet that she wanted to meet me there because the school is right by Lainy Hill where we had our first kiss.

I walked up to the darkened school thinking I had been stood up. But then I saw a dark figure running towards me in the darkness and realized that it was Lara. I smiled, "Hey girly, what's up?" "Well, I wanted to see you of course," She said as she came up to me. My mouth dropped open, "So you woke me up at the crack of dawn so you could see me?" "Well I wanted to tell you the plan too…duh." "But could we go to Lainy Hill to talk," Told ya "Sure…why not," I replied. While we walked she filled me in, "Ok Sharpay likes foreign guys right?" "Yeah, she tries to go out with every foreign guy that goes to our school," I replied. She squealed, "Alright then it's set, here's the plan my cousin Francis is flying in from New York to stay with us for the rest of the school year. So he's our guy that's going to break Sharpay's heart!" "For one thing I don't think Sharpay's would consider someone from New York as foreign, and second I don't think she will consider dating someone who is related to you, no offence," I told her. "Well…that's the thing, she's not gonna know that we're related. An Francis has been to acting summer camp the last 5 years in a row so I don't think the accent will be a problem," she said. I had an astonished look on my face, "WOW!!! You've covered all bases haven't you?" She got a seductive look on her face, "Well…all except the one right below your nose…" "I smiled, "Would you like to cover that base Miss. Larson?" "Guess," then she took off running towards the hill. I chased her all the way to the top then I caught her and pushed her to the ground playfully, when our lips touched a tingle went down my spine. After what seemed like hours, we came up for air, "Um…Ryan we can't do this we really have to see other people so it will be convincing you know to Sharpay…so bye," Then she got up and left. Can you believe she left me there sitting on Lainy Hill, confused, and alone...

I woke up last night at three with a new story idea thats based on my life soooo I wanna work on that but don't worry i'll still update this one...REVEIW!!!


	5. An Eventful Saturday Part 1

Disclaimer: "Happy peanuts soar, over chocolate covered mountain tops and waterfalls of car-a-mel prancing nugget in the meadow sings a song of satisfaction to the world" ahhh gotta love that snickers commercial guy. (See Chap 1)

Authors note: Sorry it took so long, the site wouldn't let me post it! But here it is…

Chapter 5: An eventful Saturday Part 1

Saturday 8:30 A.M. (Six days to Deb ball)

Ryan's POV

I woke up this morning with a message from Lara, "Hi Ryan its Lara I just wanted to apologize for last night I just had to get home…but I wanted to also tell you that my cousin's flight is getting in at noon and I would love if you could come and meet him sooo call me back."

9:30 I called her back and told her that I would meet her at the airport around 11:30.

10:30 I went to get graham crackers from the kitchen because I didn't bother with breakfast this morning. But when I got to the door I saw Sharpay in the Kitchen, our encounter didn't go so well. When I walked into the Kitchen I made a sad face. "Oh Ry, Ry why the sad face? Did that darling girlfriend of yours dump you?" "She did break up with me but that's not why I made that face," I said. "Oh? Then why are you?" she asked. I smiled, "Well because there is a pink Sharpie-mini in your seat of course." Then I took the box of graham crackers and left Sharpay sitting in the kitchen with an angry look on her face, which made me happy.

10:45 I was done eating my snack so I took a shower.

11:00 I got out of the shower got dressed and started towards the airport in my silver convertible, top down.

On the way to the airport I heard a song on the radio that I love. The verses go like this: You always find a way to keep me right here waiting. You always find the words to say to keep me right here waiting. If you choose to walk away I'd still right here waiting. The lyrics got me thinking about my situation with Lara. What if she has her own agenda and she doesn't want to get back at Sharpay for me she wants to get back at her for herself, and the kiss last night was just to keep stringing me along…no she wouldn't do that to me we're in this together and we're helping each other. But then again I wasn't so sure.

Sharpay's POV

Saturday 7:00 A.M.

I wake up early ever morning to work out. First I go for a two mile jog, then I do my yoga poses, after that I sit in our sauna for awhile to clean my pores. All this might seem unnecessary to you but the ball is in less than a week and I need to stay in shape.

8:00 I took a shower because I was all smelly from working out

8:30 I called Kim to let her know that we were gonna start her training, but I got her voice mail, "Hey you've reached Kim, so you know what to do and when, BEEP." "Hi Kim it's Sharpay I wanna start your training today so call me back. Oh and one of my old friends Stacy is gonna help me with everything. So again, call me back!

9:00 I couldn't find anything to do so I plopped down on the couch for some serious TV watching.

10:30 I went into the kitchen to get water and a crystal light packet. Ryan walked in and made a sad face so I said, "Oh, Ry, Ry why the sad face did your girlfriend dump you?" He turned towards me, "If it is any of your business yes she did break up with me but that's not why I made that face." "Oh? Then why did you?" I asked. He smiled, "Well because there is a pink Sharpie-mini in your seat of course. Then he got a box of crackers and left.

The song was Right Here by Stained and there is a link in my profile to listen to it.

Also there are links to the 4 of the greatest songs in the world. check it out...


	6. An Eventful Saturday Part 2

Author's note: I know I haven't updated in awhile but I back to writing now. This disclaimer is dedicated to ZacEfronIsHot (and our "old guy" taste in movie stars. :)

Disclaimer: Jack Sparrow: "I've got a jar of dirt, I've got a jar of dirt, and guess what's inside it, and guess what's inside it," (he trips, falls down steps) "I've got it" LOL gotta love Captain Jack. (chap 1)

Chapter 6: An eventful Saturday Part 2

Sharpay POV

10:35 After Ryan Left the kitchen I grabbed my phone and furiously redialed Kim's number. She answered this time, "hello?" "Kim it's Sharpay, we have to start preparing you today." I said. "Alright, where should we do it?" She replied. "Well, we don't want Ryan to know what we're doing so not at my house. You pick yours or Stacy's?" I said. "Well I have no interest in my mom knowing what we're doing either so at Stacy's I guess…" she said. "Ok I'll call her and set a time then call you back," I replied. "Bye" she said. "Ciao" Then I dialed Stacy's number, "Hi Stacy it's Sharpay, Kim said that we should train her at your house and I'm going to pick her up a little later. So I guess we'll be there around 11:00 or so. That's fine right?" "Uh…yeah I guess that's fine I guess, hold on let me ask my mom," Stacy said. "Hey Ma?" she yelled. "Yeah Hun?" "Can I have a couple friends over?" she asked. "Yeah, sure Hun why not," Her mom replied. "Sharpay, my mom gave it the ok so I'll see you in a couple hours?" "Yeah sure whatever," I said. "Bye" I got up from the kitchen table and went back into the Family Room to watch the Shopping Network.

Ryan POV

11:25 I arrived at the airport to see that I was a few minutes early so I went over to the gift shop to look around. Then I saw a bouncy brunette coming up to me with a big smile on her face…

Don't tell me I know it was REALLY REALLY short but I wanted to leave a cliffhanger. Don't roast me. :)


	7. An Eventful Saturday Part 3

Author's Note: I know it has been completely ages since I updated but all my notebooks are completely messed up at the moment, because I am totally unorganized. Sorry :) Plus school, I know I have no excuse but I'm trying. :D. I really like where this is going so hopefully it won't be too long before the next update. On the next chapter I'm going to start dedicating them so at the end I will put the dedication…yeah I think I'm done…

Disclaimer: Luna Lovegood (H.P. 5 movie): "I wonder what's for dinner, I hope there's pudding." I still can't get enough of that phrase. :) (See chap. 1)

Chapter 7: An Eventful Saturday Part 3

Ryan's POV

Miley rushed into my arm and enclosed me in a bear hug. "I didn't know you were coming to meet me!" She exclaimed. "I told your mom to keep it on the DL! That woman can't keep anything secret, the little snitch!" She said playfully as she released me from her bear hug. "Actually, she didn't tell me, I'm meeting someone here," I said. Miley is the only friend I ever had that Sharpay didn't mess with. Actually no one messed with Miley because on the first day of second grade she started a fist fight with one of the biggest guys in the class, we were young yes, but she was mad. But anyways, after that no one really messed with her. I was a really wimpy kid, so sticking by a tough kid was a must. Anyway we were instant best friends, after that day in second grade we were practically inseparable. But the summer after third grade Miley's dad got transferred to New York, we were devastated. We usually see each other only once or twice a year so this visit was a big surprise. "So who are you meeting Tigger?" She asked. "Only my secret girlfriend Piglet." I replied with an ear-to-ear smile. "Ok then I'll just go to my hotel, but we have to get together tomorrow. I'm staying at the Hilton so call me there and we can make plans." "Yeah we should go out sometime…you know as friends because you know, you're my friend and friends go out with friends as friends (A/N wow _I _even got confused writing that lol)…Yeah I'm going to go meet my girlfriend now…" I said nervously. I saw Lara waving me down from across the Airport. She gave me a weak smile, "Ok…well I'll see you later I guess." Miley turned and started walking towards the entrance, halfway there she stopped and turned around, "You haven't changed one bit Tigger." She called. I smiled, "Not you either Piglet." She smiled and walked out of the Airport towards a Taxi awaiting her presence (A/N Was that cheesy?).

'_Do I like Miley? Well, I guess it would make sense I mean I have known her for such a long time. But even if I did, which I don't, the more important question would be does she like me? No! This is all wrong, I don't like Miley, she doesn't like me, and we are just friends. Besides, I can't like her, it's against the rules, and she's my best friend.' _All these thoughts and many others ran through my head as a dragged my sneakers across the ceramic tile of the stinky airport. "Is your cousin's plane in yet?" I said plainly when I got to her. "Well hi to you too…yeah it did but we have to wait for him to get off and everything." She replied happily. "You know Ryan I'm really sorry for last night," she said truthfully. I nodded, "It's fine really." I saw a tall dark haired teen walk out of the 'Arriving' gate. "Frank!" Lara yelled. She started jogging across the waiting room with heads turning all the way. I teen dropped his carry on bag and allowed Lara to practically charge into him nearly knocking him over. They were both laughing and through all the laughing I could see her crying a little bit, so I stood off to the side and let the cousins embrace, "Um…right, Frank this is Ryan my boyfriend, Ryan this is my most favorite cousin ever Francis." She said remembering me. He shook my hand, "Hiya Ryan you can call me Frank, Francis is what my mother calls me." I chuckled, "Ok man I'm cool with that." He looked over at the luggage rack, "Oh no! All the bags are gone and my suitcase is missing!" Lara got a flash of stress on her face then as soon as it got there is disappeared, "its fine I'm sure that it was just misplaced by the staff." "Yeah we can go ask customer service about it." I chimed in. "Ok then lets go ask them!" He said energetically. We walked over to the wall length desk labeled 'Customer Service' "Hi we're looking for my cousin's Blue Armani suitcase, has it come off the plane yet?" Lara asked. "Hold on just one second." The girl behind the desk replied. She then returned to her phone call, "Yeah she was wearing the exact same butterfly top as me. Then she took her friend's beer and dumped it on me and said "problem solved."…I know how bitchy right?!" "Excuse me can you help us over here" I said impatiently. "Sir can't you see I'm on the phone? You're going to have to wait until I'm done." "Yeah I swear people are so inconsiderate these days," She said returning to her call. Frank pushed passed me and Lara. He push the disconnect button on the phone. Then he pressed loud speaker, "Can I have the manager's please? This girl," he looked at her name tag, "Clara, (A/N I'm so unoriginal with names…) is on a personal phone call and won't help us. While I just flew here first class, and I just want to know where the hell my blue Armani suitcase is!" After frank got his bag he said in a completely calm and collected voice, "So anyone up for T.G.I. Fridays?" We all started laughing, and kept on until we reached Lara's car.

A/N Ok this chapter was dedicated to my cousin Tom who Frank was modeled after. It's totally ironic; his dad's name is frank lol. But I figured out the name before I figured out the personality. :) Anyway, I hoped you liked it and again I'm sorry taking so long but I stayed up until midnight writing this. Oh! From now on the Dedication will be at the beginning. I think that's it…yeah I'm pretty sure…


	8. An Eventful Saturday Part 4

Author's Note: YAY!! New chapter!! Lolz I know it's been a LONG LONG time since I've updated, I've been super busy. Plus I went to a drake bell concert on last Saturday (eeeeep he is sooo hott and his keyboard player was kinda too….lol) But anyway, I just wanted to let everyone (aka the only two ppl that I am SURE that are reading are aka my two bestest friends on here) know that Miley's age is like upped a bit like to match Ryan's in the Fic. Just if anyone thought that was weird…

Disclaimer: This is the disclaimer that never ends it goes on and on my friends. Some people started reading it not knowing what it was and they'll keep on reading it forever just because…This is the disclaimer that never ends it goes on and on my friends. Some people started reading it not knowing what it was and they'll keep on reading it forever just because…(and anyone that knows the song gets the idea…scratch that...anyone with a BRAIN gets the idea lolz)

Dedication: My sister Miranda because she is more like Sharpay then any other person alive. Its so true its not even funny, ask anyone who knows me…

Chapter 8: An Eventful Saturday Part 4

(A/N Wow I really like parts don't I? I just checked and almost half of the chapters have been parts…oh well)

Sharpay's POV

I went and got Kim around 10:45, and we drove to Stacy's.

She lives in an old Victorian style house out on an old country road, like one of those ones that people never use anymore. Gross, anyway when I asked her why she lived on a street that nobody goes on she said, 'Oh, that's the whole point, my parents don't like to be bothered.' "So what's the deal with this girl anyway?" Kim asked me. "Oh, her parents are like Scientists or something, so they work at home in their lab." I replied knowingly. Kim snorted, "Talk about no privacy whatsoever, I wonder how she can stand it. I can't sit in one room for more than 10 minutes without fighting with my rents." "Well apparently, they are really close I said doubtfully. "Yeah, right," She scoffed.

Nobodies POV

The rest of the ride of fairly uneventful, a bit later Sharpay popped in her Justin Timberlake CD and started jamming.

Halfway through a song she turned to Kim who was also singing, "This is NOT a duet." Stacy flinched, "Sure Sharpay whatever you want."

--

They pulled up the cabin style house and Sharpay's mouth dropped, _'Its bigger than mine?!'_

Kim had gotten out, "Sharpay are you coming?" She said from her spot in front of the car. Sharpay retracted from her daze, "Yeah…" Sharpay said. Kim got to the front door first and rang the bell. A tall, muscular, dark blonde haired boy came to the door in nothing but a towel, "Oh! You must be Stace-Face's friends." He said.

Speechless, for the first time in Sharpay's short lived life, all she could do was stare at his chiseled abs. He didn't seem to notice because he looked behind himself and yelled, YO! STACE! YOUR TEENY BOPPERS ARE HERE!" He chuckled and turned back to Sharpay and Kim, "Don't take it personally; I'm just messing with Stacy." Sharpay seemed to crash back down to earth first and said, "Oh its fine, my brother is exactly the same way." He flashed Sharpay his wide smile showing a gleaming set of perfectly straight teeth, "Cool, because I wouldn't want to offend you in any way." Sharpay smiled back, seeming dazed by the megawatt smile she had been exposed to.

Stacy bounced down the stairs at that moment, "David! Dammit David! Did you use my bathroom?!" Just then she seemed to notice Sharpay and Kim, "Oh! Hey guys, I'm really sorry about my idiot brother." The model like brother, who must have been David, paid no attention to his sister at the mention of his name; he seemed to be lost in Sharpay's eyes. Then he spoke, not taking his eyes from Sharpay, "Hey, Stace-Face I was showing your..." he looked away, "_very_ charming teeny bopper friends into the house." He motioned for Kim and Sharpay to enter the house, the foray had vaulted ceilings, sponge painted walls, and granite tile. "And no I didn't use your bathroom, if anyone did it was your Auntie Maggie, in which case you can't do jack about it." Stacy glared at him angrily, "Screw you towel boy." Just then, a women clad in a long white lab coat and goggles on her face, came through a door, she lifted the goggles to reveal a breathtakingly beautiful women, "I could hear u shouting from all the way downstairs Stacy, keep it down, your fathers trying to take a nap, he was up half the night trying to help me complete the skin caviar." The women chuckled, "He hardly ever stays up past 9:30 I'll bet he's missing having his day job right about now." David chuckled along with his mother as he walked up the winding staircase that seemed to go all the way around the circular foray.

Kim felt out of place, she got the feeling like she was intruding on some private family moment; she stood there shifting her weight from side to side. Where Sharpay could only just stand there, watching the beautiful blonde haired boy trudge up the stairs, almost unwillingly. When he reached the top, he called down to them, "Nice meeting you girls." Sharpay smiled up at him, "Same here," she called.

"Have fun girls," Stacy's mom said, and then descended the stairs that must have lead to her lab. Stacy then started laughing at Sharpay. Sharpay glared at her, "What's so funny?" Stacy just laughed harder, within ten seconds she was well enough to explain, "See anything u like Sharpay?" she joked. Sharpay blushed deeply, "I don't know what you mean." Stacy giggled, "Right…and you weren't just staring at my brothers six pack." Sharpay rolled her eyes, "Whatever Stacy…" Stacy started walking down a hallway and motioned for them to follow. They sat down in the kitchen in bar stools that were positioned against the counter. Stacy busied herself with making lunch while Kim and Sharpay discussed plans of attack…

Meanwhile, back with Ryan, Lara, and her cousin frank, things were going over smooth as butter, Ryan and Frank talking as if they were old buddies, this Lara was extatic about...

Since they drove to the T.G.I. Fridays in seperate cars, around 11:00 they decided to head home. Lara pecked Ryan on the cheek before climbing into her red toyota, "I'll call you tomorrow. K?" Ryan smiled, "Yeah ok, I'll talk to you tomorrow."

Ryan drove home in silence...mauling over the days events. When he got home, he plopped down on his bed, utterly pooped, and was asleep before his head hit the pillow.


End file.
